Destiny or Disaster?
by chuckdaman49
Summary: Ordinary guy Charles Lockshear was wanting excitement and change, one day while sleeping in an unexpected visitor showed up with a message from a different world that he had only thought of as just an interesting cartoon? What was the message! Rated M now just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Visit from Luna

Author's Note: I do not own My Little Pony: Equestria Girls or anything in relation to them just writing a fanfic..

It's something that I am just writing to my most favorite character in the history of all things MLP/EG "Sunset Shimmer!

One night I was asleep in my bed hoping and wishing for something interesting to happen cause

my life as I knew it was all routine and nothing seemed to be going right for me and I felt like just going to a place of adventure where things in thee end would turn out for the good cause in all the books and comics and all the movies I have watched the good guys always won in the end even if they fall down they always rise up and beat the bad guy/girl!

But my most favorite movie series that always got me in a chipper mood mainly because the main characters were all cute girls 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls!' And my most favorite character of all time came from that universe 'Sunset Shimmer!'

Oooh how I have wished day and night to meet her and after her reforming it just made her even more awesome! Her hair the crimson/light gold color sparkled in the sunlight and her facial features were just perfectly symmetrical! Her body was just the right amount of curvature, not to mention she had just the certain glow around her, though it was a shame that she didn't already become a princess like her friend from Ponyville..

While asleep I felt a weird but somewhat familiar feeling cause I knew it was something I would feel if I was in the MLP show! I saw a pony aka 'Princess Luna?!'

OoO OoO OoO

"Princess Luna!"

I said with a gasp and bowed my head low knowing I was standing in the presence of royalty! Luna walked over to me and raised my chin with her hoof the feeling of her touching me was gentle yet had a somewhat authoritative feeling put behind it like it was urgent that we skipped the familiarities!?

"Is something the matter Princess!?"

The look on her face was a bit puzzled but she knew that from sort of plain I knew of her and she didn't want to question it for the matter at hand seemed more important.

"Though I do not know of why or how you know of my name nor do we have the time for pleasantries or explanations, something more important is at hand and you are needed in 'Canterlot High' as Princess Twilight Sparkle calls it. First of all though you are needed by the Princess of Friendship herself!"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle needs me!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Visit ends and Danger begins

Questions ran through my mind almost seemed like an infinite amount but I tried to make sense of the first few questions to ask starting with. How'd the Princess of Night much more the Princess of Friendship hear of me? But before I could finish out my first thoughts of questions to ask I felt a nudge to my midsection, it was Princess Luna.

"Uhmm" She cleared her throat then continued. "I assume you have many of questions and Twilight thought that you would so I will answer your obvious first question… Twilight knew of you from a dream she had me come into to interpret. Though it was hard for me to even interpret so I will give Twilight the honor of explaining her dream to you when you meet with her..

"Umm how am I supposed to meet with her I am in a different dimension to yours?"

"Twilight figured on that too, so she will soon be tracking down your aura/energy to open a portal for you.. As far as after that it is up to Princess of Friendship it will no longer be with me involved.."

I felt a slight rattle to myself out of the dream though I wasn't fully aware of it till Luna explained to me that someone was trying to awaken me so I probably should see who it was and not keep them waiting, but to send them away as quickly as possible before the portal opens and they get sucked in too!

I bow low to Princess of Night and she bows back to me then disappears back into the other dimension and I start to open my eyes now starting to hear a familiar voice which got me seriously worried cause if I told her she would freak out and possibly want to join in on the game but from what I heard from the Princess it didn't sound like a game so I sat up..

"Charlie Lockshear I shook you for 5 minutes trying to wake you, but you just laid there snoring away not hearing a word I said! What were you dreaming? Was it about you finally getting to date me again AS IF!"

That's my friend Landa Lindalle an old friend of mine who is a tad bit strict but I cannot blame her if it wasn't for her keeping me in line I would've probably ended up in a mental institution.. Plus she still sticks with me even if I am still a 'Tad' obsessed with her, but mostly obsessed with my ONE TRUE LOVE 'SUNSET SHIMMER!' When here in a little while after the meeting with 'Thee Princess of Friendship' I will be headed to help out at Canterlot High!

A sudden smack upside my head woke me back to present danger of my friend getting sucked in with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Descent

"Well you got anything to say.."

Before she could finish her rant about my apology I put my hand up to stop her!

"Sorry but could we do this later I have some place to go here in a bit and it may take a long time before I get back so could we do this another time.."

Before I could finish a crummy and cryptic explanation she smacked my hand away from in front of her the smack was a kinda hard that showed clearly irritation and she continued her rant which was now directly, directed at my specific explanation clearly both irritated and intrigued that I was headed somewhere when on my calendar I had no plans with anyone, not parents or her!

"What do you mean you have some place to head to and won't be back for quite some time!? And when were you going to invite me!? And I don't remember such a thing whatever it is being on your planner!"

"I just heard about it a few minutes ago!"

Raising my voice a little bit and which caught her eye cause normally I didn't raise my voice because my feelings for her still prevented it so just that peeked her interests further to the point where she pulled over one of my bean bags in the closet over by the bed, sat down, raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation now because she was gonna let me off easy by leaving me to it, but now she was clearly interested due to my little outburst UH OH!

"Umm well you see…"

Before I could get the rest of my words out I looked over at my Vizio 32in tv and noticed the tv turned on and was glowing with the cutie mark of 'Princess of Friendship!?'

While I occupied by the symbol Landa noticed my gaze turned her head in the same direction and that was when she noticed the cutie mark too! 'Uh Oh" I thought to myself I knew that, that would definitely get her all giddy I dashed toward her to shield her eyes but before I could the cutie mark vanished then a blue colored… 'PORTAL! UH OH!'

"Hey isn't that!?"

But before we could both freak out the portal activated and a wind tunnel effect sucked us both in and before we knew it we were swirling around in a vortex of many, many, many bright and brilliant colors! Both of us clearly screaming our heads off, but it seemed Landa's was more of a joyful squeal and that kinda worried me for a bit! But what I was curious about was the fact that Twilight was able to open the portal in my tv I guess inter-dimensional travel is just weird..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's your names?

As I seen a bright white light appearing before us at the end of the colorful tunnel I remembered another small piece of advice Luna gave to me before she disappeared..

"Remember to hunch over just a bit so as you won't fall on your back when you complete the journey through the portal…"

I quickly looked too Landa, but before I could say anything I noticed that she was already hunched over and looked at me weirdly..

"Are you not going to hunch over because we are about to have four hooves instead of two legs and you might end up flat out on your back since ponies technically cannot sit on their hind quarters…"

Typical her knowing beforehand on some things even if I've had the info before her.. I rolled my eyes and give her a smile to which she gladly returned. I hunched over just as the light at the end of the tunnel drew closer and in a flash we were in the PONYVERSE!

"Oooh my sweet Celestia! We Have Hooves!"

I heard my friend Landa say as I looked at her I noticed that her appearance completely changed! Her mane was a deep green color and her fur was a tan color.. I guess that would be fated to happen since knowing that her favorite colors are of camo…

And then I noticed that she was a unicorn and that made me wonder what I looked like and if I was a unicorn too I dashed past her, looking back at the mirror portal to see I too was a unicorn! I had a completely purple man with black fur, and a… I guess decent sized horn….!

"What's my cutie mark!?"

I asked looking to Landa noticing that her cutie mark was an assortment of crafting tools! A stencil, scissors, a pencil, and a paintbrush! That is also to be fated and typical of her she is just eating up the fact that the Ponyverse got her cutie mark right, but still I was curious about mine so I turned my flank to where I could see it and to my surprise! It was a ring of 6 stars! I do like watching stars and if they make a pattern that is just even more so cool!

"Hello there! Glad I could finally meet you, but who is the mare beside you?"

A familiar voice to whom we both jump to attention and bowed to The Princess of Friendship herself 'TWILIGHT SPARKLE!'

"You don't have to bow. You may raise your heads and please tell me of your…"

Twilight halted mid question and I noticed her looking towards what was my flank, then continued with her question shrugging it off..

"Tell me your names you first?"

Twilight clearly pointing to the mare which was my friend Landa standing beside me still quite amused by her cutie mark, because it drew her gaze back to it.. Twilight trotted slowly over to her and tapped her shoulder, which made her gasped and jump about 2 foot off the ground because she was touched by The Princess of Friendship!

"Umm my uh! Name is!?"

Clearly she hadn't thought of herself a name yet which then in turn made me face-hoof myself..

"My uhh name!? Is Wild Berry! Yeah! Wild Berry!"

Wild Berry!? I thought to myself looking at her cutie mark which was a 'crafting cutie mark' I yet again face-hoof myself till I hear Twilight say…

"That's a wonderful name Wild Berry! It fits you completely! A little on the wild side is what people should do every once in awhile like my friend Rainbow Dash tells me! And now for your name?"

She points at me and the name I had stuck in my mind the whole time I had my cutie mark just went away and nervousness just completely set in making me wanna take back all the face-hoofing I directed toward Wild Berry!

OcO OcO OcO

Uh Oh! Twilight clearly staring at me with a smile and gentle look in her eyes that just made figuring out what my name was all the more difficult!


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is...Ummm?"

I think to myself for a second while looking at my cutie mark thinking for a second before the name boomed in my head!

"Star Gazer! My name is Star Gazer!"

"Star Gazer, that is an amazing name, cause your cutie mark is unique enough for the name so I can see why you picked it, I mean this is the first time I have ever seen another star based cutie mark in such a intricate pattern! I am curious though to see what kind of talent you actually posses before we get on with what you're here for Star Gazer!"

"Personally I don't know of my talent yet? This is my first time being here.."

"Well I am sure whatever your talent maybe it will be as special as that ring of 6 stars as your cutie mark! Where should we start do you think Star Gaze?"

A smile plastered onto Twilight's face clearly showing that she is excited to find out what my talent will be and she levitated some books over to in front of me, none of which I recognized except one that drew my eye to the shelf beside us something clicked inside my mind and I rushed to the bookshelf, but to find that it was a shelf too high for me!

So I concentrated on the book on the next shelf, then all of a sudden I felt a spark inside me ignite and magic flowed through me and manifested on the tip of my horn in the color of indigo violet and I started to just barely levitate the book I was concentrating on off of the shelf and it fell down right at my feet! I looked to find it was "The Principles Of Magic" book that twilight herself quite possibly learned some of her tricks from!

"Oh my gosh!"

I squealed out loud, caught myself and looked in the direction of Twilight and my friend Wild Berry both of their jaws clearly gaping from the sight of my 'slight accomplishment' to which Twilight dropped all the other books on the floor, then rushed to my side and looked at the very book I picked out and GASPED!

"This is quite unusual and AMAZING! I never thought it true but I am almost certain that your talent is also that of MAGIC!"

Twilight was clearly filled with excitement, I figured we could get excited another time I figured she didn't call me here just to get familiar with our abilities though I felt a little bad about cutting in on her excitement, I held up one hoof to show that I wanted to talk which quited Twilight to just a smile on her face, then concentrating I levitated the book back up onto the shelf it was on because I hated unorganized just as Twilight did.. And that trick I displayed made her and my friend just behind us both clap their hooves..

"You seem to have the levitation spell down quite good! Now you had something to say?"

Twilight seemingly forgot what she brought us here for being caught up in her excitement I could understand but from what I heard from Luna it sounded more important than learning our abilities… I was about to open my mouth to imply about the message when Twilight interrupted me again though I should've expected it seeing her excitement…

"Do you think if I showed you, you could put up a defensive shield? Or maybe teleportation?"

She wasn't about to let this go so I will just go along with it just a little longer…

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what else I could do?

"Okay first let's try just a small defense shield.."

Twilight flawlessly putting up a shield which raidented with her cutie mark I just stood there in awe!

"Okay your turn all you have to do is just concentrate on making a wall or shield like structure with your magic in front of you! It may take you a couple of times but from what I seen with that levitation spell I am sure you could do it even if it maybe small everyone learning how to control their abilities start somewhere!"

I concentrated on my magic inside of me, the tip of my horn started to glow! I put more thought into it and my whole horn started to emit the indigo violet color and I started to see something appear in front of me as like a barrier, then it vanished as soon as it came probably I lost my concentration…. I sighed because I thought I had it made….

u_u u_u u_u

I felt a tap on my shoulder it was Wild Berry clearly looking proud of me…

"I thought you did amazing Star Gazer! For your first time that is haha!"

"Yes Wild Berry he did do amazing even for his first time, but I just remember this wasn't the reason why I called Star Gazer! Follow me!"

A serious look settled onto her face and knowing that she is serious then it must be truly significant!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Peculiar Magical ability?!

I could tell she was now went from playful to serious and this time it seemed pretty serious to me because I've only a very few times seen Twilight this serious!

*What is it Princess?!*

I asked Twilight hoping to get a better understanding of the situation..

*Follow me there's something I need to show you..*

Twilight turned right around and headed out her library doors so we followed.. Well I followed but Wild Berry sped ahead of both me and Twilight looking into all the rooms till she found some room she liked and trotted inside... Typical...  
Then all of a sudden I was pulled aside into a different room and Twilight closed the door?!

*What's going on Twi?*

*I am not quite sure and I didn't want to really talk this in front of your friend considering she's having so much fun, but I have concluded that I have no idea what type of magic you're using because I've never seen anyone that could conjure constellation stars into solid animation form and use them so fluently!*

*HUH!?*

*You may have not noticed from the backside but that shield was the constellation  
Scutum which means "shield!" I have only heard from legends in certain books by Star Swirl the Bearded that once every ten thousand years a rare foal will be born that will have the ability to lure a constellation into Equestria and befriend it... But I've never read anything about conjuring them into solid animation! This is even rarer than that old ponies tale! Star Gazer you must learn to control this ability please say you'll do this for me?!*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: The Message from Canterlot & And prediction beyond the mirror!?

I look at her with wonder, trying to figure on how and why I'm able to do that with constellations it's something hard to swallow but I think I'll manage somehow but nows not the time to worry about such a thing right now Twilight should have my full attention!  
Me and Twilight headed back out into the corridor and headed for the throne room..

*Hmm I wonder where Wild Berry got herself too?*

I look around a tad bit annoyed but somewhat fine with it cause her curiosity drives her to do great things, that and her curiosity usually leads to a discovery she always finds out and is smart enough to figure out a way to make use of it... I think to myself 'I wish I could do that…' But Wild Berry always told me time and again 'You're smart in your own right quit doubting yourself you can do great things even I couldn't do..' She would always knew how to cheer me up and her smile always put me in a better mood..

*Your friend maybe lost in here but I'll have spike find her for you and bring her to the throne room "SPIKE!"*

Twilight enthusiastically yelled for her faithful assistant and he pushed open the doors right next to us and pulls out a quill and paper asking

*What do you need me to take note of Twilight?!*

Spike said ready and waiting to write something down...

*I don't need a note taken I need you to find this gentle colts friend Wild Berry and bring her to the throne room..*

Out of nowhere I hear another familiar voice I couldn't pin point till she came rushing out from one of the other rooms right as Spike was about to start his search and bumped right into him "CRASH!"

*Ouch! Watch where you're going next time Starlight!*

*Sorry Spike I heard Twilight calling for you and heard a new voice talking to her so I thought that…!*

She paused as she looked to me and 'Gasped!'

*Oh….Um hi my name is..*

I cut her off by holding up a hoof..

*Starlight Glimmer I presume I know about how you became friends with Twilight here and I am glad you did you are a great pony I may sound a bit weird saying such to whom someone I just met for the first time but I know about you..*

I gave her a smile which perked her ears right up and she returned the smile right before her face turned to a bewildered look..

Twilight then walked over to her to no doubt whisper in Starlights ear as to where I am from, that's when the listening mare's jaw seemingly dropped to the floor and was about to start asking questions until Twilight patted her shoulder shaking her head indicating that now isn't time for questions…

*I would still like to ask….* Starlight mumbled under her breath in attempt to protest but it only came out a slight mumble, though I still heard it for some reason..

*I found her!*

Spike yelled from back at the library where we first entered into this world and I learned that I had magical abilities.. They both came running over to us three and I saw that Wild Berry was carrying two things of different shades of color in her muzzle, and she levitated it over to me that was when I noticed that it was what looked to me like a bracelet, but it was not the usual paracord bracelet she made back on Earth instead it was weaved with something along the lines of lacing from a dress? I got curious, but before I could ask Twilight beat me too it with a surprising amazed look about her?!

*Wow I am impressed Wild Berry that you were able to ascertain how to use your magic that you're Cutie Mark entitles!*

*Thanks Twilight that means alot coming from you, but all I did was I found some material which I am assuming belonged to Rarity and tell her I am deeply sorry and will compensate her for it if I must but I just saw it sitting there on a bench and just felt compelled to use it to my advantage to make something for my friend to show him I still care for him whether he thinks he's cool or not!*

Twilight nodded with a grin stretching across her face and I also saw Starlight smiling with a few tears starting to well up in her eyes then wiped them away.. I looked down at the bracelet she'd made for me that I was levitating in front of me and decided to put it on my hoof my smile widened and my heart felt alot warmer than usual, then I realized again why we were brought here I shot Twilight a serious glance too which she returned, nodded and motioned for me and Wild Berry to follow so we did with curious Star and Spike in tow…

We finally reached the throne room where I noticed that somepony I never would've guessed would be here for my arrival much less be here just to be here waiting!

*~Princess Celestia!?~*

Me and Wild Berry simultaneously said and bowed low!

*You may rise there is no need of you to do that for this isn't time for it..*

Her voice firm but yet soft at same time with a melodic tone to it.. She lifted a book onto the Cutie Map table top and as soon as it was placed near our eyesight I knew the title right away!

*This is the book "Predictions and Prophecies!? Why did you..*

I halted right then realizing that it had something to do with me and whatever I am facing, before I was about to open the book to where I could figure out what that was inside, another book was levitated my way and I knew the book all too well as it was the book that Twilight and Sunset use to communicate with each other between worlds.. The book was opened by what looked like was probably Twilight's magic to a page where I started reading..

"Dear Twi:

I am writing this letter to you to tell you that lately I have been having weird dreams that I cannot seem to explain, I have even asked Princess Luna to monitor my dream to no avail on her part either saying that she couldn't make it out either but it did seem quite disturbing and quite dire for help in this situation! I will try to describe my dream to you and see what you think..

First I see a man wielding such incredible power but not completely in control of it, so he starts attacking and draining life force magic to which is a part of them, from the people of Canterlot nearly killing them! But every time I see a young guy and girl roughly our age step in and the guy shields the victims with a new sort of magic I am uncertain of!? Then as the young man was about to retaliate against the tyrant he vanishes out of sight leaving the young man bashes at the ground while the young woman tends to the victims.. I keep getting names of the two heros "Star Gazer" for the guy. "Wild Berry" for the girl. And then I get the feeling that they like me are also from a different dimension even more so different than either here or there in equestria! I know this might sound crazy Twi but somehow these events with the fiend will start soon so I would like you to find Star Gazer and Wild Berry as soon as possible!

Your Best Friend: Sunset Shimmer

I looked at the message again and again knowing who it's from was my favorite Equestria Girl "SUNSET SHIMMER!" Who wrote the letter herself! I then realize that this was a warning message and my mind changed from gawking to serious protection mode for my Sunset!

*I am willing to help because I don't want anything bad happening to my Sunset!*

I looked to everyone around the room wide grins on each of their faces, Twilight slightly blushing at my statement I realize what I had said a moment too late to recover I cover my face which was beat red and quite on fire from the blushing, I then proceeded to shake my head and returned to serious mode which is where I should've stayed in the first place.. Twilight coughing indicating her clearing her throat to speak I listened attentively..

*As I was going to say after you read the letter that not only did Sunset foresee many relentless battles you must face but there is something else!*

Twilight levitated the prophecies book from Celestia's magic grip to her own and moved it towards me and Wild Berry for us to read and on one of the pages close to the back of the book was wrote..

In a time of magic being sent from the statue out into the other world beyond the castle mirror to rest with certain beings that are in desperate need of coping with their troubles and giving back confidence in themselves a being will rise to steal it away from those of whom deserve to be helped regain vigor, but when things start to seem a loss two heroes will rise against the tyrant and many battles will ensue!

One a defender of what is right and shields the innocent from further harm from the tyrant who will no doubt stop at nothing to bring down the defender!

Thee other a provider of healing and a maker by trade one that can find ways around certain obstacles and help the innocent regain health through her maker magic.. The Two not of that world!

Thee outcome is still yet to unfold!

OoO OoO OoO OoO

I looked towards Twilight then to Celestia back and forth between the two trying to get a logical explanation from them to my surprise neither of them had one as they both just shook their heads and shrugged!

Celestia was the one to break the ice of silence..

*No doubt this was to be your destiny, but the outcome I am uncertain of it could be an end of good tidings or a tragic end to everything of that land! For I know of whom the being that will rise there because the very he will most likely soon escape from Tartarus! "TIREK!"*

I "GASPED!" In horror at the very thought of him and everyone in the room knew of him from the very mentioning of Tartarus!

*Don't you have any power there Celes….*

I stopped myself to realize that of course that they have no power over that place because going there no one keeps control of their magic… So I wondered how Tirek was going to escape, then I figured he had something devious up his sleep and no doubt his escaped was planned ahead of time this made my horn glow out of anger, Celestia, Twilight noticed and both "Uhmm" cleared their throats at the same time, Celestia continued..

*You must go to that Canterlot for if not I fear more than place will be in danger but thee ENTIRE WORLD of theirs will be in danger!*

Celestia said with the most assertive voice that it shook the very walls of the castle itself!

Twilight then started to sob with fear in her eyes I notice Wild Berry strolling over to her and embraced her gently and patted her head.. Twilight soon starts to calm down and realizes why the book called her the healer for she calmed Twilight in her bout of fear..

*Thank you Wild Berry I needed that..*

Twilight then looked to me..

*I know that you two must go now so you can get a hoof up on this matter so it won't snowball out of control before you begin.. Please keep my friends safe Star Gazer!*

Celestia spoke again..

*Now that we have that settled shall we go back to the portal sending you to their Canterlot and stop the utter destruction of their plain of existence!*

Celestia's voice yet again full of assertiveness and shaking the castle walls!

*Yes Celestia, Twilight I won't let that world's destruction happen! Not on my watch! But one question can't changes in the prophecy happen because from what I have witnessed from everything that happens in my life or this one it's that things can change! Can't I ask her friends to aid me in this battle?!*

Celestia put up a hoof to silence me…

*I know that things in such can change but there maybe consequences.. I asked my sister to put a memory altering spell onto Sunset Shimmer to keep her from remembering nothing but the two of you and that you came from here to there to get a feel for that lifestyle, also that you are friends with Twilight Sparkle here..*

Her tone changed to a very serious one!

*Know this that if you do decide to get Twilight's friends involved the changes may be more dangerous and you would be putting them in danger! Keep this mission to yourself until you're absolutely sure that you need help even then you can only let Sunset in on the situation cause she already has knowledge locked in the back of her mind! But ONLY when you feel as though it is too much!*

I look over Celestia's shoulder to see a again shaking Twilight being comforted now by both Wild Berry and Starlight Glimmer.. The situation of her and the safety of her Canterlot friends became my top priority and I nodded at Celestia in agreement and gave her the Pinkie Pie promise that I would ONLY do that when in dire need! Soon after the Pinkie promise I heard from a far off the very Pinkie make the loudest "AAAAAAHCHOOOOOOOOO!" ever and that raised a slight chuckle out of me before I regained my composure..

*We are ready my Princesses!*

To both Celestia & Twilight turned and started back towards the library portal with me and Wild Berry right behind them now more than ever a fire of justice in my being!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Through the portal!

Author's note #2:  
Sorry readers who are actually this I still do not own this or anything related to MLP/EQG secondly you probably noticed some of the chapters are a bit mixed up or maybe not sorry if that is weird to you.. Just read the one before this one to make sense of the one before that then read the rest of this one okay.. Thirdly I hope you keep reading and not judgemental for this is only my second fanfic…. And sorry if this be just a tiny chapter I needed to put a quick one in to get this author's note into place

As soon as we all got to the portal Twilight used her magic to set the book onto the portals little holding spot for it and the portal lit up! Me and Wild Berry looked on in amazement as the portal began to materialize the school of Canterlot coming into view so without thinking a second thought we said our goodbye's to those who were seeing us off, I reminded that Wild Berry would need to lean back up again to make sure she didn't look like a fool sort of like when Twilight first visited there and we were off through the portal!  
Again we were drifting around in a pattern of swirling colors that were vibrant and bright almost as blinding as when we went through a portal the first time! We landed outside on the ground and I looked up to see where the statue of the Wondercolts "used to sit" but seems to now be "under repairs" I guessed...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting Sunset! And Fluttershy upset!

I got up, was going to help Wild Berry up when I had noticed that she was already up dusting herself off when I heard the familiar voice that made my heart almost sore straight into the sky from shock before I reigned it in "SUNSET SHIMMER!" in the flesh!

*Hey you must be the friends that Twilight told me about that you would be coming here to see and learn how things worked on this side you must be Star Gazer my name is well you already know guessing by the look of amazement on your face and... a little drool?*

When she said that I blushed very bright red and wiped my bottom lip and started laughing.. But before I extended my hand I remember that she could read minds and feel emotions so I was a little taken back about it then I remembered something else that Celestia did for us..

"Before we went through the portal"

*Oh one more thing Star Gazer, Wild Berry I will now put two spells onto your bracelets you have now on your hooves.. One will be to implant false memories onto them to where if Sunset's ability activates she will only see you coming to Ponyville and making friends with Twilight and her friends and helping with many different friendship problems including helping out with the setting up of Apple Jack's friend Rara's benefit concert and such as that so there will be no problems there as far as we know.. And second will be to where my sister Luna will be able to enter into your dreams on that side of the mirror and to help you Star Gazer improve use of your "Constellation Magic" to where these battles that the Prophecy Book spoke of will be on a level plain! NOW GO MY LITTLE PONIES!*

That was when we entered and exited to here and now why I am still gazing at the gorgeous Sunset Shimmer and quite frankly drooling again as I wiped my mouth again and taking her hand and shaking it as a sign of friendship! Instantly her eye's made that distinct blurring out color and her vision ensued and as soon as it began it ended with her smiling, she looked to me again and chuckled and I thought I saw a faint blush!?

*Hehe you know light gray may not look good on a guy's head in my opinion, but it does give you some character for the rest of yourself and I am digging the light purple hair style it seems so you!*

I get the feeling that everyone's color of their mane and tail get lighter when they enter into this world? I looked back into the mirror portal and noticed that I was roughly about 5'9", had a decent amount of definition to my figure but I wasn't about to let that go to my head.. I also noticed that my out fit was a clay tanish colored suit top which matched my bracelet that Wild Berry had made me, khaki pants, and white tennis shoes.. My cutie mark was embroidered onto my handkerchief pocket where a handkerchief was that had the same cutie mark embroidered onto it… I turned to see Wild Berry was also checking out her new features in the very same mirror.. I wonder if this is what Twilight felt like when she first checked herself out in a mirror "astonished!"

*And you must be Wild Berry!*

Sunset offering Wild Berry a handshake as well too which Wild Berry happily obliged! But it would seem her ability didn't kick in with her?! Hmm I guess it is only with someone is quite emotional in the moment she does this that it activates? Oh well wasn't gonna dwell on that.. Sweet Celestia I am actually talking to thee SUNSET SHIMMER! I let out a *Squeal!* out loud! Sunset clearly noticing it was directed at her, turned her head and blushed again kind of giggling at how goofy I was..

*I am guessing Star Gazer that Twilight "your Twilight" has told you about me?*

*Umm yeah you could say that and I am just thrilled to be in the presence of such a gorgeous girl!*

*GASPING!* At what I had just said I turned to my side noticing a laughter coming from Wild Berry, and a HUGE blush on Sunset's face, her mouth literally hanging wide open!

*SORRY I Umm!*

She shook her head and regained her composure and let out a *Cough!* she started talking once again!

*It's fine… Umm anyways how about I show you around the school?

*~Yes!~*

Me and Wild Berry let out simultaneously before Sunset started walking towards the school, Wild Berry pulled me aside saying…

*We will catch up in a second Sunset you can wait for us inside!*

*Okay Wild Berry don't take too long we still have to get you enrolled here at the school!*

Wild Berry started to whisper in my ear..

*Okay what was that about casanova!? Usually first impressions are supposed to be at least a little more subtle than that okay!*

*Sorry I just got a little "Star struck" hahaha get it!*

Wild Berry rolled her eyes and *Ugh!* At me waving towards to school to get walking!

*Sometimes it seems that you only know how to make jokes Star Gazer! It gets kind of annoying, but I have learned to live with it but that doesn't mean I have to like it every time you make a bad joke or what not!*

She glared back at me a bit before turning around, reaching out and opening the door to enter the school, then holding it open for me to enter too which I took advantage of before she thought about letting the door loose for me to open for myself..

I walked in and she paced right in beside me as we walked through the halls and saw Sunset at her locker, finally spotted us and started waving a big smile on her face showed that that first impression was nothing new to her and that is what I guess due to Twilight's first time here I started to chuckle a bit..

*Sorry I was trying to lift the mood so we could clear the air, readjust and you know make better second impressions…*

I smiled at Wild Berry hoping that made her not mad at me again….

*Ugh I am not mad at you and yes that was plastered all over your face that thought was.. And yeah your right second impressions are good too, like a retake of a test you could make it up... I completely understand and that is why we've been friends since kindergarden..*

She returned my smile, patted my shoulder and we both waved back at Sunset, my smile turned into a toothy grin and I made a goofy chuckle which made Wild Berry start laughing a bit before playfully elbowing me in the side saying..

*Ooooh Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush!*

She started sing song whispering into my ear as we got closer to Sunset, the blush on her face indicated she can actually hear what Wild Berry was sing song!

*Star and Sunset sitting in a tree!*

I cut her off with a playful elbowing to her side of my own before I saw Sunset have a nervous grin on her face, then I facepalmed myself, made a slight *ugh!* before I heard a *chuckle* out of Sunset which made me perk up a bit..

*You guys must've been friends for a long time Twilight told me about that you have, ever since I do believe she said Fillygarden?*

I nodded in unison with Wild Berry..

*Yes me and Wild Berry have.. Now umm you were going to show us around the schoo…!?*

I was cut off by a very familiar "Rainbow colored dash" coming down the hall stopping right in front between us and Sunset before we made it to her locker!

*Sunset we have a REALLY BIG problem!*

Rainbow Dash clearly distraught about something, though not so sure if it was actually a real problem but Wild Berry was clearly convinced as she had a shocked look on her face so I followed suit and plastered one on my face as well..

*What is it Rainbow Dash?!*

Sunset clearly also as shocked!

*Fluttershy's tambourine torn on one side of it!*

*Ugh Rainbow Dash! Is that all you had to say!?*

Sunset realizing that most of the time it had something to do with the Rainbooms when Rainbow Dash was distraughted and she should've known better…

*Okay fine let's go see what can be done about it.. Did you know about the spare tambourine in the storage closet we got for Fluttershy?*

*Uh haha funny story about that Sunset….*

Rainbow clearly feeling ashamed about something she did wrong about…

*Okay Dash what did you do?*

Sunset rubbing her temples before taking a deep breath and exhaling...

*Umm I kinda was shredding out a little too hard on my axe while you were introducing yourself to the newbies and well…. Tripped over my cord and knocked into one of Pinkie's symbols on her drum sending it flying towards Fluttershy and she toppled over in fear and fell right on top of her tambourine kinda tearing it at the edge of it…. Ha ha…*

Rainbow Dash looking down feeling utterly embarrassed at how she looked she didn't even want to turn around but just waved a hand over the back of her at us then walked off back towards the band room or wherever it is they practice at now….

*Sorry Rainbow Dash always seems to get herself into some kind of trouble that I have to fix and when she comes to me when she gets scolded she knows immediately that she messed up.. Lately I have been the one responsible for the band as a whole since our Twilight is still somewhat new to the whole "being in a band thing" and at times it gets hard but your Twilight always told me to keep my head up and never give into peer pressure… Although as good as friends as I got and how everyone has come to trust me and respect my answers and I don't want to let them down but at the same time I always need help from my friends to keep me grounded as well..*

Sunset closes her eyes and smiles letting out a tear, which I went over and pulled out my handkerchief, handed it to her and she used it to wipe away the tear..

*Thank you that was sweet of you! I think we will get along just fine Star Gazer!*

Her smile turned to a widened grin, then was going to return my handkerchief to me but I refused..

*You keep it just in case you need it again it is a gift from me to you..*

I smiled and winked at her which made her cheeks turn a red with blush instead of the usual ember color..

*Uh… Thanks I guess… Umm Anyways let me give you the tour of our school!*

As she started off down the hallway in front of us her hips having a bit more sway in them than usual like her mood had completely changed from the usual sass to a more tender sweet mood, at that I do not mind whatsoever, a smile stretching from one ear to the other.. Wild Berry noticing what was going on with Sunset as well and giggling about it just to where I could hear it.. Minutes went by after we started down the hallway visiting the chemistry lab, the computer room, home economics room, ect.. We ended the tour at the usual place the band room where we heard something unusual even more so than Sunset is probably used too!?

*Rainbow Dash you apologize to me right now!*

Fluttershy screaming as high as she could 'which isn't much but still!'

*Fluttershy you know I didn't mean to honestly!*

Rainbow Dash retaliated at that point I think she actually was sincere about it!?

*I know you weren't probably paying attention but seriously Rainbow you could use a couple of lessons about paying attention!*

At that point we entered the room with Sunset rushing to get between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash!

*You guys now is not the time to fight we have guests in the band room!*

Sunset pointed us out, me and Wild Berry both waved at them making little to no difference because they weren't even paying much attention except at one another!

I decided to go help Sunset, I walked over to where they were and tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder since she was obviously the one who was distraught, at that point that made Fluttershy *EEEK!* and literally jump three feet in the air before landing on her butt!

*Ow! That really hurt!*

Fluttershy said looking up to who tapped her shoulder and noticed that it was the new person that Sunset was talking about and started blushing deep pink color before scrambling to get to her feet I reached out and took her by the hand to help her up which got another *EEK!* from her and she leapt to her feet herself… I just chuckled to see her startled a bit..

*Oh my gosh Sunset you weren't kidding when you said we had new people joining our school!*

*That is actually what I just said Fluttershy now I know you're upset at Dash but I am most certain that she is sincere when she says she did not do it Fluttershy…*

Sunset talking in yet a again a calm and collected voice displaying her sense of leadership, then Sci-Twi intervened as well..

*Yes Fluttershy I believe that Sunset is well within the parameters of being right and I also believe that Rainbow is sincere about her mistake she made because isn't it Sunset who can read emotions as well as thoughts of the people she touches when they are in a state of emotion crisis or turmoil?*

Sci-Twi making a very good point and Pinkie Pie on the back drums also nodding in agreement..

*She does make a pretty pretty pretty good point!*

Pinkie Pie chiming in for a second.. Sunset spoke again.

*Now will you two just make up please I hate seeing best friends fighting over something so minor as something that is easily replaceable over a short period of time and you two know I am right..*

*~Fine I am sorry..~*

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow saying at the same time before hugging it out and then Pinkie says

*HUGS! Hugs are always a good sign!*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fixing Fluttershy's Tambourine! And our first assignment!

*I think I could fix that for you Fluttershy I just need some threading and a little fabric, pretty sure I could fix it if I had a few of those things.. I am really good at making things out of random fabric and what not so why not fixing a Tambourine? Rarity I know you would have some of such things stashed somewhere in here?*

*Yes, yes of course darling I do have a small stash that I keep in the back closet..*

Rarity went over and pulled out a little box of fabric and thread she kept in there and handed it to Wild Berry..

*Here darling, but I do not know how any of this would be helpful in fixing..*

I cut her off by lifting a hand at that point she noticed and looked to me her faced puzzled..

*Trust me if anything she comes across is made of fabric then I know she could fix it! Besides that is her special talent fixing things that are made of such materials and some that aren't made of such materials she's just good at it!*

I then notice Wild Berry hold out her hand asking Fluttershy for the tambourine too which she happily gave to her and that's when she went to work but I told everyone to give her some space so we all just took a step or two back and just watched her work! She expertly looped the thread who knows how many times as swiftly as she could, using some of fabric to put a small patch in the corner, then looping of some more thread than before we knew it she was finished and she handed it to Fluttershy motioning for her to try it out..

At first Fluttershy was well herself about it 'shy' but then she tapped it just a bit and noticed that it made sound again! She tapped, shook, and bashed it against her hip like always and then finally that made her transform I was giddy with excitement because I finally got to see that long pink tail and the ears, as well as those gorgeous wings and that gorgeous multi-colored crystal outfit that made up who she was, up close but it wasn't I who was the most excitement because right beside me I heard an *EEEEK!* I turned and seen that it was Wild Berry who made the sound and I couldn't help but chuckle and that got me a elbow to the side *OOOF!* her face still wide with a grin, then she ran over Fluttershy still transformed and gave her a hug and Fluttershy seemed to turn a little pink in her face to match her hair and tail, everyone started to chuckle and Rainbow was just plain busting out laughing!

I wanted to say something to unlatch Wild Berry from Fluttershy but eh she didn't seem to mind the attention now so I said nothing but relished in the moment of fun Wild Berry seemed to be having that smile of hers sure said it all! Then Sunset came up beside me and patted me on the shoulder which made me jump a bit because my, my Sunset was actually touching my shoulder!

*You know I am glad you brought your friend with you and that she fixed Fluttershy's instrument that was really cool of her!*

She reached out and gave me a side hug which got a *Eeep!* out of me and I blushed a little! Noticing that Sunset made a low and somewhat enticing chuckle that made my heart just sore! And for some odd reason I felt compelled to give her a full blown hug back just because I wasn't thinking straight and that got a *Gasp!* out of her but she didn't seem to resist but gladly accepted the hug! Out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me with a red flash of blush on her amber colored face and there was seemed like a look of integument in her eyes! For that long moment we couldn't look away from each other until..

*Ooooooooooooooooh! Looks like we have a couple of love birds in the room!*

Pinkie Pie commented out loud, Rainbow Dash and AppleJack following suit!

*Yeah ya'll two need ta get a room! Ha ha ha!*

*Yeah if you're going to do that here at least wait until the rest of us aren't here dudes!*

Rarity shot them a low growl from what it seem quite possibly a scary glare before stating..

*Pish, posh darlings it is their business and their business only we have no say in the matter where they can or cannot show affection, but rather we support them for being so BOLD with how they feel!*

*~Yeah….~*

Both Rainbow and Applejack retorted back at Rarity….

*Anyways where were we Rarity?*

Sunset retracted from the embrace still quite flushed in her cheeks as well as I..

*Oh yes we were going to establish where our next uhmm, performance will be at?*

*Well the animal shelter is having another banquet because lately it has been taking in more and more kittens, thankfully the lovely lady Miss Cheerilee also runs the shelter as well as the elementary school, because she is kind and loves animals almost as much as I do..*

Sunset still feeling as good as ever nodded in agreement..

*Well does everyone else agree to help out the shelter once again!?*

*~Mhmm!~*

Everyone agreed to it!

*Then it's settled we will help out the animal shelter banquet by performing there!*

As I stood there still in a daze which was probably me daydreaming about what just happened my bracelet started glowing! Then I was transported into the dream realm!

*star gazer….*

I heard a whisper in the back of my mind which seemed to be getting closer and louder I turned myself to see Luna galloping towards me yelling out!

*Tirek has escaped from Tartarus you must stop him at all cost! I fear his first target will be at the animal shelter you will soon be attending a banquet for!*

She said right before I was woken up from my daydream state by Wild Berry tapping me on my shoulder noticing that I was acting strange she asked me if it was something to worry about?!

*tirek has escaped tartarus!*

I firmly whispered into her ear which made her seemingly *gasp!* inwardly!

*princess luna wants us to stop him at all cost or you know what will happen to this world, but we cannot and I repeat not tell any!*

We were interrupted by Sunset poking her head in between us…!

*So what are we whispering about?*

Sunset clearly concerned about it?!

*~Umm, umm! We don't have a place to stay!~*

We both at same time saying at her with nervous tones in our voices but Sunset didn't seem to notice but just shrugged and retracted her head from in between us…

*Oh that won't be a problem I have been staying with Twilight at her's and mine appartement her family rented for us it won't be a problem because she has tons of spare beds!*

*WAIT WHAT!?*  
Twilight clearly a little distraught but Sunset paced over to her and whispered what I think was *it'll be fine Twi, besides they have no place to stay and the other girls don't have that many bedrooms you know that….*

Twilight then looked to us and nodded

*It's fine you can stay with me and Sunset.. I was a little distraught because I only just met you and my mind was starting to get a bad idea, then I realized you two were friends with 'the other Twilight' so I knew that you weren't bad people so yes you can stay with us I would be happy to have you two there! And like Sunset said I have plenty of spare beds for you to sleep in..*

Sunset cleared her throat..

*Great now that, that is out of the way we have a shelter banquet to get ready for! Rarity you're on clothing duty! Pinkie decorations duty! 'Pinkie giggled..' And Fluttershy you find out the day or night when the banquet is happening!*

They all put their hands in the middle of the circle, Sunset motioning for us to join in so we did and then all at once we all raised our hands and screamed!

*GOOOOOOOOO RAINBOOMS!*


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note #4-5 one of the two. Too all my loyal readers thank you for always keeping up with this fanfic, and let this not deter you from enjoying or reading more of this fanfic but this fic was recently switched to Rated M for some suggestive themes in this chapter 'Lemons maybe coming!' Also the Equestria Girls in this fic are Senior's about to graduate in fact "Will start working on the College part later!" But for now enjoy and do not stop reading my readers!

And furthermore I DO NOT own MLP/EQG or anything related to them!

Chapter 11: Blooming relationship! Magic training soon to begin!

Me, Sunset, Wild Berry, and Twilight decided since we are staying with them we might as well get ourselves some more clothing than what we have otherwise it would be every hour kind of thing to keep just the one set clean and dry… Twilight offered to 'help us our first time around with small things' since her parents knew of us coming from Sunset.. After countless hours of shopping at the nearby mall multiplex 'which might I add has quite the variety of stores to shop for clothing, I wasn't too picky on the other hand...well lets just say Wild Berry was the more eager one to pick out an entire wardrobe, Twilight on the other hand again 'small things' wasn't so eager, so there was "alot" of things she had to put back…' But I did find some awesome constellation posters and a few other things constellation related to hang in my apartment room when I get moved in… We finally got done with the shopping, then we finally got to the destination of our 'home away from home' and after ascending 4 flights of stairs to the floor where our bedrooms were, which I thought when she meant the whole apartment I thought for sure she meant all of it, but I guess I couldn't blame Sunset for being tongue tied either… I mean I have to keep myself in check just to not get tongue tied around her WHICH IS VERY HARD!

*Hey are you okay? You are spacing out again?*

Sunset came up beside me tapping my shoulder a concern look on her face….!

She noticed that I was spacing out about her because she was touching me which activated her powers! She noticed all what I had just felt and thought! *Gasp!* Wait did I just do that out loud! I looked to my side noticing a bright red flush all across her face, again our eyes lock, my friend Wild Berry and Twilight started giggling loud enough for me and Sunset to hear which made both of our faces turned deep red color, hid my face because I didn't want Sunset to see but when I turned to look see her reaction it would seem her face was hidden before I could start to hide mine which got me thinking how cute her hiding her face actually was, that I couldn't look away even if my own face wasn't hidden.. I looked over to Wild Berry and Twilight and gave them a "Really you still giggling look?" And they both just zipped their mouths, turned right around and started walking in the direction of the apartment where we would be staying while here, well at least the floor we will be staying on that is… Wild Berry looked back one more time at us following behind them, shifting her eyes at Sunset which told me she was trying to say 'give her the attention then you dummy!' then winked at me, turned back around and started whispering to Twilight about which I could imaging was about us two… But I payed no mind to it, turned my attention to Sunset who seemed to have uncovered her face seeing as she couldn't walk blindly without running into something… But…. She still had her eyes directed at the ground with a completely flushed look on her face and that started the gears turning in my head…

I put a mischievous grin on my face, lifted my arm up and over Sunset's shoulder without her noticing, just barely keeping it off of her shoulder then I cupped her shoulder gently with my hand I had right there which got a *SQUEAL!* out of her and she jumped right into my chest thinking someone else tapped her shoulder then I started chuckling then bursted out laughing which got me an elbow to my gut, I groaned in both pain and pleasure I then proceeded to tease her…

*Now now if you are going to be this aggressive I suggest we get a room wouldn't you agree!*

I say while winking at her and puckering my lips a bit making a sort of 'kissy face' haha which really got her going, the fact that she not only could just get out *Umm Uhhh Umm!* Which was hilarious in itself but another point was the part about her not being able to look away from me and her face was so red I could take one of AJ's reddest apples and put it up to her face for comparison she would be redder than appel maybe even more so than a ruby of Rarity's haha!

*~Hahahaha! Got nothing to say to that Sunset!?~*

I heard Wild Berry and Twilight say harmoniously due to them overhearing the whole conversation which when Sunset notice that they noticed her reaction to that she *SCREAMED!* And hid her face in my chest.. I didn't mind that because that means I get a better grip of holding her close I lengthened the range of grip I got on her and wrapped my arm right around her waist and pulled her closer and that seemed to have settled her down for some reason? I never had this effect on girls back in my world I am definitely staying here!

*star gazer…*

I heard a whisper from Sunset from her being tucked in close beside me…

*yes what's up?

I ask in a whispered tone also wondering why her tone went so calm..

*you're so warm right here and, and I feel so safe...like it was meant to be…*

Those words put a fire everywhere in my body and lit a huge fire in my spirits I cupped her chin lifted it up and without any rational thought as to how this would go I planted a kiss right on her lips! Her eye's widened for that brief moment then closed shut with pleasure as my own did as well and her arms seem to just go limp as though she didn't know what to do with them so I wrapped my free arm around her back and pulled her into a deeper more passionate kiss!

*~Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!~*

Twilight and Wild Berry again uncanny like harmoniously said the exact same thing guess that's a best girlfriends thing, but neither me nor Sunset payed it no mind we were so caught up in that exact moment that we didn't even noticed that a crowd seemed to have formed!?

*PDA!*

One of them said as to say being a jerk about it probably because he hated displaying affection any at all or maybe was dumped a short time ago and was taking it out stupidly on the nearest random couple or maybe just them in general, because I heard this from the same guy

*Take this you sucky lovey dovey couple! YUGH!*

I turn about to notice him throwing a carton of milk at us and before I knew it my reflexes already threw up "Scutum: Constellation Shield!" blocked the milk jug, it landing on the ground completely busted from impact! Scutum vanished soon after 'really got to work on that!'

*HEY YOU ALMOST HIT ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND WITH THAT! I KNOW MILK JUGS DON'T WEIGH THAT MUCH BUT IT COULD STILL HURT SOMEONE IF THROWN HARD ENOUGH AT SOMEONE SO IF YOU'RE MAD ABOUT YOU'RE OWN RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS GO SEE A SHRINK ABOUT IT!"

*ugh! I forgot that this town has a bunch of weirdos like them*

I notice him say under his breath as he walked away from us, I looked to Sunset with a look of surprise and prideful look on her face like I did something to be proud of but I was just only defending those people I care about, then that got me thinking? *Oooooh! I guess I did do something pretty awesome!*

*thanks….star gazer…*

I heard Sunset whisper in a shy tone of voice, the blush covering every part of her face…

*No problem anything for my Girlfriend!*

Not feeling ashamed to say that outloud because Sunset always seems to give me confidence when I am around her and gives me courage to do things like save her from danger even if it is just 'from a flying milk jug haha!'

*so I am… Your gir….girl...girlfriend…*

*Yep of course you are and no if's, and's, or butt's about it unless you want something done with your butt hahahaha!*

*Hehehe OH YOU!*

She said while giving me a playful punch in the gut!

*Oh we're finally here!*

Twilight said as me and Sunset both realized that we'd reached the apartment complex without us noticing that we had walked past 3 stop signs, 2 other apartments 'which thankfully wasn't ours or we would be lost somewhere else if not for Twilight and Wild Berry being with us the whole time' and past another stop sign without looking which was right by a police station and being thankful that we weren't ascertained for being reckless and hopelessly in love haha 'relationship joke'...

I motioned to Sunset that we should probably keep our eyes on what we are doing from the bottom stair case on out or some of our 'stuff might end up...well busted like that milk jug from earlier..' Sunset looked at the stuff I was carrying in my other hand and noticed that I was carrying some things that didn't look breakable but she got the picture...

After we finally ascended the 3 flights of stairs with all our goods still in tact I looked about and noticed that 6 of the 8 rooms 'Sunset's & Twilight's' were vacant so I looked in all the rooms all with what seemed the same accommodations I picked the room with the biggest floor space and a king sized bed 'that seemed to have the right color of bedspread in my opinion a light teal covers and sheets.. My room also had 1 big dresser for just the small amount of clothing I will be having but might get just a bit more, 1 small dresser for municipals like just things to put in there, a standing mirror which I will probably use 'specifically for date nights' I chuckle to myself.. A fair sized window with a great view of the park that was just across the street..

Wild Berry picked an equally good room except her room had the biggest closet space out of all the rooms save for Sunset's and Twilight's rooms..

I started hanging up some of my posters of the constellations when I heard a light knock on the door the sound of the knock indicated to me right a way that it was Sunset Shimmer which made me turn right quick to look straight at her looking straight at me with a look of realization on her face which was also a look of surprise she swiftly came in, turned around to lightly shut the door, swiftly turn right back around and she walked fast footed right over to me, looked me right in the eyes hers brightened and curious at which I am guessing my magical ability I displayed earlier in protecting her!

*Judging by the posters you're hanging, the way you put up that magical shield, and the fact that it looked like it I am guessing that yours has something to do with umm "Constellations?"

The curious look in her eyes widened and who am I to deny that face of curiosity of such cuteness….! I then looked down to Sunset somehow already yet again like a ninja had her hand placed on mine, seeing what I was seeing and thinking!

*Yeah it's going to take me a long while to get used to having someone be able to feel and see what I am thinking haha! I umm yeah..haha*

*Hehe you're fine we're dating after all….* She said in a low erotic tone and winked at me which in turn sent another wave of adrenaline throughout my whole body!

*Besides that your magic is amazing the way you saved me and yes even if it was just from a flying milk jug that was thrown by a jerk! I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, not to mention one who is so forward and not beating around the bush I don't really care for people like that you know what I am saying you're the same way!*

Her still using that low erotic tone of voice at any rate it seems somehow she cannot turn it off but turn it up and I think I am going 'nuts' over it haha!

*Yeah well ever since I heard about you from Princess Twilight I have been dying to meet you because it felt like fate that we meet and I thought to myself all that time "She is the perfect girl for me!"*

Her smile widened, tears started to flow from her eyes, and she lunged into me hugging herself around my chest! Her chest touching my chest! I couldn't help but blush rosy red!

I already figured that she was obviously happy that I had said that but I never expected these words!?

*You don't know how long I waited for the right guy to come along that would make me feel this happy! I looked around and saw that my friends already seemed to have what they wanted out of life, but not me I wanted someone in my life and I felt in my heart that it would be soon! A guy would come! One that would make me feel so loved and cherished! And I have found him in you Star Gazer!*

She pushed up onto her tiptoes and gave me a long passionate kiss! This one was different because I could just feel all the love, devotion, conviction, passion and everything that felt good rolled into this kiss it was something I never have felt before in any other relationship I had! Her lips so soft it felt like I was kissing an angel and that was exactly what she was to me "My Little Angel!" I smiled as well as she while we kept the kiss going for what seemed another 20 minutes we finally let up and she looked like she was glowing and she was and she turned Crystal Form with that wonderful crystal outfit of hers and looking up close it almost felt dream like but it was real! I placed my hand on her pendent that allowed her to transform and I could just feel the heat of passion coming from it! Running my hands all up and down each contours of her outfit from the hairpin that kept her hair in that wonderful decorative fashion that she owns by herself, up and down the dress resting on the buckle that kept it together, tugging at it looking at her a bit lustfully getting her to blush 'will get around to that later down the road.' I glanced at her lovely flaming wrist bracelets that definitely made me think of her fiery personality! Then I saw those rocking, sparkling golden boots that which would make bikers be jealous in my opinion!

*I know the crystal form of me and my friends is amazing but mine is nothing compared to Twi…..!*

I pulled her into a quick hug stroking at her hair-tail lightly, kissing her forehead while whispering in her ear…

*You are "My Little Angel…..*

I kept her there rested in my arms once again for a slight moment then I let loose because I didn't want to really let loose on her because I didn't want to scare her off like…..most of my other relationships! "COWARDS!" I mean just because I am passionate doesn't make me a cree….!

*You are not a creep Star Gazer and I love that you're passionate about things you care about! I am also happy that you are that passionate to someone like me! And if you ever…*

Her tone lowered to that erotic tone again indicating she was quite turned on by my last statement….

*And if you ever want to…...let loose on me you know go wild I won't stop you…. But just not right at the moment I am not completely ready yet to do that..*

On that last part of her sentence her voice changed back..

After some more time of us having a seat on my bed talking about dreams of hers and mine, talking about where to go from here at this point we both know one another 'feelings wise anyways' but still had to discuss either way haha!

Fairly soon after a little more talk Sunset leaned in for a peck on the lips, left me to hanging the rest of my posters and after another 20 minutes of finding the right spot for each Constellation poster, finally laying down on the bed and somehow I drifted off to sleep I did not even notice that my bracelet which meant Luna was summoning me to the dream realm that's when I noticed Princess Luna standing over me as I started to lean up to stand on the dream floor….

*Huh I thought I was supposed to have dreams in or something or another to allow you to enter?*

A light pink dusting spread across Luna's muzzle as she was about to speak like she actually saw a dream and made it vanish before it became to uncomfortable?

*Well you see the thing is you did have a dream for me to enter but it was a bit too much for my pony body to handle so I banished it before I faint from all the…..! Anyways your training will commence now, but as far as I could see you already have a slight control on your abilities but in order to thwart Tirek you will have to have a lot more control on thy magical abilities!*

Her tone went from embarrassment to seriousness which I buckled myself in for some possibly rather intense training!

*I know now that thou training was already begun but now you have a true training companion! PREPARE THYSELF!*

Luna used her Royal Voice to indicate the serious situation that is about to come, her horn began to glow that vibrant moderate cobalt blue, then she shot right straight at me a blue bolt of her magic and in reflex I thought Scutum would be summoned but to my surprise it didn't come and I was struck right smack dab in the middle of my chest! I fell to the dream floor with Luna rushing to my side, holding out a hoof to help me up.. Since from the Princess the lending hoof is given I took hold because it's not everyone or every day I get to take hold of such royal regal hoof! She helped me up, I dusted myself off where there was no dust so I didn't know why I bothered I started to chuckle then I looked over to notice Luna's expression changed back to serious so I am guessing I had to too!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sup you guy's&gal's who have decided to read this fanfic I would just like to say that yes this fic will remain M, but I clearly won't be putting any lemons in because I am not very wordy when it comes to that but I would hope that won't deter you from still enjoying my fanfic which is still yes about my favorite character of all time Sunset Shimmer! ^_^

"Also I still don't own MLP/EQG or anything related to any of it"  
Enjoy this chapter it will be quite the reality check for my OC!

Chapter 12: Lunar Advice & Will you be my Student!?

In what seemed like an endless dream with a wonderful yet high strong Princess Luna which I also admire because we're in sync for the fact that we are both Night Magic users..

My mind starts to wonder back to Sunset Shimmer the one I want to protect and love the most I didn't even see Luna's face become agitated a bit at my dreaming inside my dream which apparently ends up on a vision screen as I seen as I looked behind me to find me and Sunset in that passionate kiss we had that earlier morning..

*Keep up thy guard young one!*

Luna says as she blasts at me with another Lunar pulse that I didn't think to dodge or block and gets hit right in my gut which makes me fly backwards and smashes to the ground harder than before! Here I was just getting used to using my Scutum 'shield constellation' in the dream realm…' "I am guessing her irritation can get to her….glad she doesn't go all nightmare moon on me…." She trots over to me but this time instead of a helping hoof up I get a clearly irritated look from Luna, her brows folded together in a glare like position…..!

*Sorry Luna I really do want to learn this and learn how to conjure other constellations too to ward off Tirek….. But my mind went well back to earlier as I am guessing you saw and now are about to scold me for my reckless thinking when clearly I was in danger at the moment though it wasn't life threatening I know it could've very well been had it been Tirek who fired a beam at me….*

I said as I got up off the ground, dusted myself off and breathed a little heavily because I was still recovering from that blast...probably will never get used to it haha trying to laugh it off in my head to keep myself in a more cheerful disposition..

*Sigh….. I know you're in Love with Sunset I can clearly see why due to uhmm that..*

She pointed at the vision she brought back up for a reminder which she could do because this is her realm, then she continued…

*But you must take your training and you're life seriously otherwise you could also put Sunset in danger as well… Which is why I would say that you need to not rush things and let this new found relationship grow slowly otherwise it will end tragically….. You barely know each other….well that is to say she barely knows you.. I already know that you know so much about her from your...other word and from Twilight I am guessing she told you a little about her friend you are so trying to protect.. Just take it slow, though I know nothing much in regards to relationships and courting of all things but I do know about taking time to learn about a person you care about…..I had to take time to relearn about my sister after my banishment she changed quite a bit her demeanor had completely changed from being so serious to being more kind and gentle spirit especially after taking on her former student Twilight Sparkle to which I have also taking a fond liking too because she helped change my life by riding me of the vileness of Nightmare Moon….*

*I understand I just wished I knew if Sunset would be also so understanding…. I am worried by me taking a step back to protect her better that she would think I didn't love her but that I was keeping a secret from her.. I mean I am but I don't want to have to let her find out so much earlier than I would like I want to let her know things will be fine and let her onto me in a more calmly fashion…. Could you help me out?*

She breathed in deeply and exhaled softer and her voice became more regal and calm, she put a hoof on my chest

*Indeed that was my other intention as I appeared in this dream not just for your training, but I appeared to see how Sunset was fairing her ability being able to see things sometimes takes it's toll on her mentality I relieve her of the stress and cloak it so as she doesn't figure out your secret without your consent… But I do ask of one thing in return for allowing you to accompany into Sunsets dream to check in on her…..!*

Her tone changed from regal calm to regal and a bit more demanding…

*Yes Princess Luna what is it?*

She smiled at me…

*I know this might sound a bit out of the ordinary but I would like you to become my full time..*  
*Sure I would love to be your full time student!*

Becoming the student of the Princess of The Night sounds amazing and for the fact that we'd be in a dream realm and that means unhindered by anything except me waking up and her having to lower the moon that is AMAZING! She jumps up and hugs me in a really tight squeeze which for a regal princess she has a tight grip!

*OH WHAT WONDERFUL NEWS THIS IS TO HEAR!

Her royal voice came out and it boomed throughout the space that we are occupying!

*Yes I can tell you're excited Luna!*

Her squeeze got tighter and I started to feel her full weight starting to crush me a little she then noticed my uneasiness and let loose before things became more uncomfortable…

*Yes indeed I am excited I have yet to have a student like my sister did have and now that I have one I will give thee my full attention and help you reign in your abilities in order to defeat Tirek!*

*Can we venture now into Sunsets dream to check in on her please now my teacher?*

I ask as not just her friend but her student as well?

*Yes let us not tarry any longer we will go forth and seek out her dream to see what she is seeing…*

Luna *STOMPED!* Her hoof loudly and all of a sudden the space that we were abiding in vanished and a bunch of doors to different dreams appeared to us! "Oooooh this was just like in the episode Apple Bloom had her nightmares about getting her cutie mark!" I looked around at all the doors down the endless hallway in awe! Then my bracelet began to glow it's vibrant tanish brown color indicating that Wild Berry is also now asleep, I look to Luna?

*I embued you're bracelets with a magic once in the dream realm you'll both know when you're asleep and can enter each other's dreams at will and seeing as you both are asleep why don't you invite her along with us to make things better for the both of you?*

My teacher implied with compassion in her voice… So I walked around till I came upon a deep purple colored door where the bracelet was starting to feel warm and the glow got brighter! I opened the door only to find Wild Berry springing out from the door and hugging me a second before letting go then she notices Princess Luna and *GASPS!* and *EEEEEEEPS!* Loudly then runs to Luna bowing her head low getting a chuckle out of Luna before she gently raises Wild Berry's head up with her hoof….

Wild Berry looks over at me with a "So where are we headed to that acquires the help of Princess of Night!?" look…. So as we all started to walk down the long corridor I started from the began….this'll take a while I thought….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: MY FIRST TEST ALREADY!? & PASSING YOUR DREAM MAGIC TO ME!?

As me, Luna and Wild Berry made our way down the long corridor I looked from one side to the other noticing a few familiar cutie marks of our friends above they're doors.. I felt like asking to see what they were up to, but I put that aside for now because I wanted to check out Sunset's dream first.. Speaking of which, off not too far from where we were I saw her door it and the cutie mark of hers above it were glowing a vibrant ember color like her beautiful skin.. The cutie mark as we drew closer I saw that it was pulsating? "Hmm that must be an interesting dream possibly if that thing is doing that?" I thought to myself.. Then all of a sudden Luna stepped herself in between us and the door her flank blocking the knob to open the door..

*I must confess something, I had an ulterior motive for allowing you to come here and let you view Sunset's dream…*

In my state of shock all I could say was!  
*Okay wow umm I must admit this is quite a surprise and yet as for being your student I shouldn't have been surprised but I still am quite frankly!?*

The information of me being Luna's student must've now just hit Wild Berry got a *SQUEAL!* Out of her.. Me and Luna both turned our heads to look at her, her cheeks perked up with a huge smile on and her face looks like it was about to explode with excitement! "Something I don't see too often with her considering she is normally the level headed one and I am the one that usually goes of the "Pinkie Pie end of the pudding pool!" Just then from Pinkie's door not too far back I could've swore I hear an *AHCHOO!*

*SWEET CELESTIA! YOU ARE LUNA'S STUDENT!? THIS IS SO EXCITING!*

Wild Berry jumping up and down giddy as a school philly but I gave her that "Really" look making her notice she was getting over excited about the inevitability of me becoming her student which I figured from how Luna summoned me was going to probably happen anyways and I was happy to oblige being her student! Luna raised a hoof to get both of our attentions again..

*I also must confess that I will not be able to let you see the dream with my power alone for I have little to no power in this realm of dreams because it is in another plain of existence.. An existence where my presence but only to you two hasn't been established… Which is why I must have you help me establish my existence namely to the mane girls of this realm so I can be of help to them and to the holders of the magic that came through the statue portal back when Sunset defeated Midnight Sparkle… I must keep tabs on those who came into contact with that magic… The one's that are in possession of the magic that came to this plain will have a certain glow about them, but no one save you two and Sunset will be able to pick them out because like Sunset you two came from Equestria and are able to sense magical ability unlike the inhabitants of this plain… So in order for you to help me establish my existence in this plain I am giving you a SPELL that will allow you to do as I do back in Equestria! You will be able to go into other's dreams to "Make a Connection" that is to say how to make my presence known… Also strangely my other reason I am allowing you to see Sunset's dream is to allow myself to evaluate you on your First Test as my student! Though as intelligent as you are I am quite certain you will exceed my expectations on this test!*

Suddenly I was completely overwhelmed with emotion and not the happy kind either I am talking my stomach tightening up in knots, sweat starting to drip from my pores, and my breathing becoming a bit more rougher! Luna calmly walked over to me putting a forehoof onto my shoulder smiling at me which helped me calm just a tiny bit…

*Don't worry my student I am quite certain you will succeed on the test I am giving you, but if you fail of course I will not ridicule or hold you accountable for it because of course this is just your first test so just do your best and don't hold anything back, and don't fret if you fail my student…*

*Of course I will try to do my best Princess Luna, but um when is my test and could it be after I visit this dream hahaha!*

Me hoping a hunch I had just now was completely wrong, hoping that her response would be a yes...sadly my hunch wasn't wrong after all…

*Hehe of course not my student for you're first test has everything to do with Sunset Shimmer's dream! Why do you think I brought you here aside from needing you to establish my existence in this realm of dreams hahaha!*

Those knots I thought were gone yeah they are back and I felt a sick and woozy feeling deep in my stomach and my chest felt like caving in on itself till Luna's horn started glowing the color of her magic she leaned against my chest and performed a spell of a sorts then all of a sudden that feeling of anxiety was completely gone!?

*Relaxing spell that also rejuvenates the body… Something that I learned along time ago wasn't quite sure it would work on beings from this realm but I am glad that it worked for you Star Gazer!*

Then Wild Berry finally spoke up asking..

*Why so quick to test him whereas he was not your student for long!?*

Though she made a good point but I knew that I was bound to be tested by my teacher I was now ready to be tested, Luna's words comforted me enough to give me confidence!

*Don't worry Wild Berry, Luna I am ready for my test!? Umm by the way...how will get this SPELL…..!*

I was cut off by Luna's horn PULSATING and the magic surrounding her horn was growing in size and the sound of it was like a chiming noise then all of a sudden I noticed around my body was a vail starting to swirl from the bottom at my feet and was climbing me like a vine and when my head was finally covered all of that energy I felt from Luna's magic started to flow through every single part of me I could feel it sinking into my body and I could actually feel it as air inhaling through my nostrils, taste it like a sweet watermelon flavor on my taste buds as it seeped through my lips down my throat! Wow I wonder if Princess Twilight felt this when she was given the other Princesses magic! Though I know this is only but a SPELL given it is still a tiny portion of her magical ability she just gave me!

*There now all's you need doing is tell me when you are ready to enter and only you can open a dream door in this plain I can only accompany you into the dream I cannot help you much there the rest will be up to you how you will do on your test! Once a connection of my existence is established I will be able to assist more in such dreams, till then you will have to do some work my student! Since you have night magic as I do you will have no trouble controlling this spell my student!*

*Haha yeah no pressure!* Before my nerves get the better of me I felt that surge of energy inside of me giving me confidence and courage within me! *Don't worry I won't let you down!*

She nodded and removed her flank revealing the Sunset cutie mark crested door knob I used the magic spell she had taught me which I cannot figure out a name for it namely due to the fact Luna never said the name of the spell in the show…..

Wild Berry again raised her hand showing a bit of confusion still? "Still surprising"

*Umm I would still want to know why so quick to test him!?*

Luna took a deep breath as another long explanation was about to come out…

*Because Miss Berry I see great potential in him… And before you ask I do not know for what potential that is, I cannot say for the prediction book usually shows outcomes of predictions but this prediction for this realm is incomplete which means still written that has only happened but a few times in times past! I know not whether his potential is for success or failure that is for him to decide through the choices he makes…*

Her voice went low but I perked up showing her a compassionate gentle smile lightening her mood…..

I bowed gracefully to my teacher seeing as she had answers for my questions even though they weren't for the questions I was worried about but I like Twilight when she was Celestia's student have to find the path on my own only guidance from Princess Luna!

I started to lean forward the color of my magic was glowing on my hand concentrating on the spell that Luna had taught me I was about to open the door when Wild Berry caught my hand…!

*Be careful please Star Gazer! Her concern clearly showing on her face I patted her hands with my free hand, her letting go because she didn't like affection that often..

*Don't worry Wild Berry, Luna I will be fine I mean all I have to do is just make a connection for her existence to be known here haha right? That is all I am just spitballing but I am guessing that there might be one more important…!*

I was cut off because I opened the door to Sunset's dream and noticed a DENSE FOG COVERING THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!?

*LUNA WHAT'S THIS I DON'T UNDERSTAND!?*

She looked a bit surprised then rubbed her chin with her forehoof and then she perked up her ears like a memory just popped into her head!

*Ah I see if memory serves me right when I was first figuring out my magic "on my own" because my sister could not help me with it, she had no power in the realm of dreams… So as I was saying when I was figuring it out I noticed that it is mighty easy to be caught up inside of other's besides your own dreams and forget what you were supposed to do… In most cases though that would be in a shared dream, since we are Night Magic users and we know this SPELL we aren't sharing their dreams we are inhabiting their dream to work in it... Though you may want to still be wary for if you were to get caught up in this dream/your test, I will not be of much use to you, you'll have to figure things out on your own!*

*Right Princess I will not let my mind become unfocused but rather I will be straightforward and complete this test!? Umm what exactly is this test though!?*  
*Again my student that is something you will have to find out for yourself but I will tell you this you will know when you are meant to know what you must do….*

Her answer was cryptic but somehow I understood it, yet not haha..


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all my followers/fans/favorers of this fanfic sorry I haven't added another chapter 'things came up 1. Got sick very sick for a bit with strep throat really bad and I got congestion in my head for a while as well and 2. I had some issues to take care of in otherwise stuff..' But I am back now and ready to put this chapter in hope you like it I worked on it the whole time I was sick twice and the issues thing… Anyways I have had to split a tiny portion of this chapter into part A and then the rest is part B don't hold against me okay please the part A part is something I kinda forgot to add to the last chapter and it's kinda a short chapter sorry again but you know...

"Also I don't own MLP/EQG or anything pertaining to them..."

ENJOY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 14 part A "Don't forget!?"

As I was about to pass through the deep misty vale into the dreams of my beloved Sunset Shimmer my attention was grabbed by the sudden outcry of Princess Luna desperately trying to tell me something important but all I got out of her sentence was!

*My student don't forget!*

Before my sudden descent into Sunset's dream realm! WHOOSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

*Ummm was I supposed to remember something?*

Chapter 14 part B "Dream Date "Literally!" Don't forget what?!

*Ah our first date Star Gazer and what better place to go on a first date "Best date ever at that" than my favorite hang out Sugar Cube Cafe!*

Sunset said as we both took a couple of sips from a shared Chocolate Caramel Strawberry Milkshake.

*Oh Star Gazer I am so glad I met you!*

Her saying with a look of love teaming from her every part of her being.. Putting her hands in my giving me the warmest and gentlest of smiles that just made my heart melt! That same warm gentle smile that made me uhum forcefully took her as my girlfriend "to which haha she didn't seem to mind because the feelings as she well put was mutual!"

*I am so glad I met you too! I mean before all this I was so lost I thought….!*

*That you would never find that special someone you could share all your feelings and secrets with! Yeah kinda know the feeling on that part haha!*

*Yeah I mean sure it's nice to have friends Sunset but you know…..*

I lifted her hand and gently kissed it making her blush intensely!

*Oh Star Gazer you're too sweet!*

*I just adore that beautiful face of yours especially when you blush like that my dearest Sunset!

*Hehe stop it Star Gazer you might make me faint from too much blushing! You're words are just too sweet and adorable!*

She said in a teasingly like manner, giving me a good punch on the arm! Her punch was teasing but tough I had to rub my arm and she giggled about it so I thought of the perfect pay back!

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered in it..

*Sweet, adorable but true for you Sunset Shimmer….*

I said in an erotic voice while blowing gently into her ear making her *Gasp!* and she fell into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her giving her a gentle cuddling!

My feelings start to swell up inside of me the passion was flowing and my mind was all on her! But then something came to mind that I just couldn't seem to remember and I couldn't shake off the feeling?! "What is it!? UGH!" I inadvertently started rubbing at my temples on the sides of my head which quickly put a look of concern onto the face of Sunset!

*Something the matter!?*

Sunset asking as she looked up from the place where she was leaning into my shoulder!

*Nah I think I just got brain freeze haha!*

I said trying to brush it off thinking that what I had said about the brain freeze was the truth but then something whisked by the salt and pepper shakers at the edge of the table something deep blue! "WHAT THE HUH!?"  
I questioned the puzzling thought my mind racing I began to get a little frantic in thought but I didn't want to worry Sunset so much!

Then again I saw that blue cloud whisk by the salt and pepper shakers again!

"What is going on!?"

My mind was racing again and again faster all the time!

"Ugh! Am I forgetting something important!?"

There was a "FLASH!"

Sunset and me were sitting on a blanket her offering me a cherry to take a bite or by her teasing expression the whole cherry to eat…

So the pain that was inflicting my head was gone for the moment 'me still thinking it was part of I guess a headache and clearly clueless again as to what happened' I took the whole cherry into my mouth and ate it… Sunset teasingly put her finger to my mouth because by the looks of it she still had a little bit of cherry juice on her finger from when she picked it out of the container she stored the cherries to keep them cooled for the picnic we were on! I took her finger into my mouth and sucked on it rolling my tongue around the tip of her finger getting all the little bit of juice off of it making her *Gasp!* and *Moan!* a bit which made me lean in and kiss her! I parted my mouth and our tongues started to meld together and swirl about each other my passion was burning so bright I thought we were both going to pass out from the intensity of the heat!

"WHAT THE HUH!?"

My mind went to beside the container for the cherries I saw a little blue cloud! "AGAIN!? UGH!"

My head started hurting again! I pulled away from the kiss to rub my temples once again like I had before!? Before!? My head felt like it was going to explode and not from passion either but from sheer pain! Sunset looking very concerned couldn't help but say something!

*You okay!? Is something bothering you maybe a headache!?*

Her look of concern was about to turn into water works as her eyes started to build up with tears! Then! Oh no! Then it hit me all the memories of why and what I was supposed to be doing here all reasons LUNA sent me here! THE TEST! Sunset started to lean in closer and I remembered her ability especially if someone is under extreme pressure or distress Sunset can see what the person is feeling and thinking! I tried moving but my body was completely frozen in place so I willingly allowed Sunset to see what was going on because I didn't want to hide anything from her! I was "ONLY" though going to allow her to see reasons for here not what all was going on the least I could do as one whom also possesses dream magic!

"Please don't hate me or be mad!"

Sunset leaned in closer and put her forehead against mine, putting my hands down from my temples and rubbed them for me her ability kicking in, her eyes went white as her vision ability began… After what seemed like many minutes only was few her eyes turned that brilliant aqua blue color again she smile a deep warm happy smile at me and planted a gentle yet passionate kiss on my lips which really took me by surprise!?

*Hehe you know you could've came to me with all this sooner I would've understood I know that we should start slow on all of this but I would like to keep going with the passion but yeah not let it get too far again and no I am not mad…..well maybe a little at the fact that you didn't come to me with this before well yeah… It is fine though I am no longer the girl I used to be I don't get mad at simple things even if they should've been explained a tad sooner haha! I mean I am your girlfriend after all!*

She said with a cute little *Hmph!* at the end of the sentence before continuing..

*You can trust me with stuff like this I would try to understand your situations! "Unlike other girls who just want the guy to understand them and never ever keep secrets from them for more than a few seconds before they explode and leave the guy never talking to them ever again because that is not very cool and others should learn to trust each others!*

Sunset in an obvious but kinda cute rage! Her fists clenched to the point her knuckles were turning white instead of that usual ember color I quickly reached out and took hold of both of her hands into mine and pulled her into a deep embrace I took my free hand and rubbed her head gently.. Passion filling her eyes a deep flame that I don't want to extinguish but instead control it into something constructive!

*It's okay Sunset I understand, you are very passionate and I just love that about you and I want you instead of directing that passion at something that only angers you to direct it into passion that could be useful and also be passionate towards me okay?*

I tilt her head to look at mine and gently peck her on the lips before looking into those aqua blue eyes with just a hint of passionate flaming red in them.. I hug her more tightly then as I looked down I noticed LUNA was the blue blur or cloud is what I saw all those times because she was standing by the salt and pepper shakers motioning me that time was about up and it was about to be morning!

*Time to wake up Sunset it is about to be morning time my dear…..* I said kissing Sunset on the cheek, her nodding and I snapped my fingers and was back in the corridor but to my surprise only Luna was standing there a huge smile on her face full of pride!

*Well done my wonderful student, you've passed your very first test! I am very proud of you!*

She rushed to my side and hugged me tightly!

"Nailed it!" Is what I thought to myself in that moment!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my fans of this fanfic or at least I hope I still have all if not the most of my fans/readers whom I adore! Anyways this chapter will be short a bit but fear not another chapter will be coming around soon enough also lately the reason of my absence is because well let's just say someone dear in my life got down on my family and had to go to the hospital numerous times before things gotten better….. :( :(  
But things are getting better "Hopefully" and heres the long awaited chapter to where I left off! ENJOY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Chapter 15: Some explanation & Fear the Mistress of The Night!

(Part 1!)

*Again my student you soared past your first test with flying colors, but it is high time you wake up and trust me from what I am sensing outside your dream that your wake up call will be something that you will most certainly "love" hehehe!*

She said and with that I channeled my magical energy of dreams and I got myself to awaken…!?

I awoke to a long and passionate kiss from Sunset Shimmer!

*Good morning love I hope you had a "WONDERFUL DREAM!"*

She gave me a look of both compassion and a little irritation!?

"Gulp! Umm looks like I have quite a bit of explaining to do but my only question is?"

*Umm how do you remember what you dreamt of most people forget their dreams after awakening only ponies in ponieville can recall dreams and that is only because they live in a world of constant magical dreams and state of mind!?*

I said looking at her still slightly irritated facial features….

*Sigh…. Remember I too came from ponieville quite sometime back and still yes managed to keep my perfect recall of "all" my dreams I have! No you have some explaining to do! And yes I am mad at you but I still love you, though I still want some answers!*

She said now arms crossed awaiting my answers…. "I really don't know how to explain… BUT! I can show her! Luna I am sorry you're probably having a dream of your own right about now because you slumber during the day… But I have to bring Sunset to you!

"I take in a deep breath and exhale!"  
*Okay Sunset you want some answers here lay on my bed….* I tried my best not to make that sound cheeky or weird or even disturbing but failed though surprisingly she just shrugged her shoulders with a *Okay* and walked over to my bed blushing as she laid down in my bed and gave my pillow a good sniff to which I *Gasped!* just under a tone she couldn't hear…!

*Okay what now? This isn't really much of an answer to any of my questions though it is quite the romantic gesture… Still doesn't answer anything!*

*I know but close your eyes and I will answer them all! Or someone I know will..*

*Okay?* She said a bit questionably but shut her eyes and I too shut my own and concentrated on finding Luna in the dream realm where she resided in her own dreams….. "FOUND HER!" The aura around me sprung to life and the glow of mine magic along with the magic Luna bestowed upon me envelope both my being and Sunset's and directly transported us straight into Luna's "Dream Lobby" as I called it!

*Okay Sunset now open your eyes and may all your questions be answered!*

*STAR GAZER WHOM IS THIS THAT THOU HAS'T BROUGHT INTO MINE OWN REALM OF SLEEP!*

I looked to Sunset Shimmer still eyes shut a little fearful to open them after hearing Luna's "Royal Tone of voice!" because I disturbed Luna's sacred dreams…

I walked over to her and hugged her and patted the top of her head..

*Open your eyes Sunset I can assure you, you will be fine… Luna is a friend whom will explain all that is going on….*

*Luna? Who is…..!*

Sunset opened her eyes and in shock and horror it seemed at the sight of Luna she fell over one of the many assortment of seatings Luna's magica placed throughout the room!

*NIGHTMARE MOON!*

(To be continued!)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all of my fans of this fic sorry I have been taking so long on this new chapter I have been umm busy with some matters that I cannot say mostly cause it is a bit embarrassing anyways here is the newest chapter I hope you enjoy but sadly it will be a bit short as well so don't be mad this just means I am back and I will have more longer chapters to go!

This chapter is a POV chapter "No Princess Luna" has no POV in this chapter but don't fret she will in another chapter promise! For Sunset it is her name between ~ that symbol for Star Gazer it is just ~~~~ symbols!

ENJOY!

Chapter 16: Some explanation & No need of fearing anymore.

(Conclusion Part 2!)

~Sunset Shimmer POV!~

In an instant I made my anthro change via my Geode I touched it and I got into my fighting stance I learned back when I was still in my Karate Class and was ready for battle then Star Gazer stepped in between me and "Luna" as he calls her but I know better of her as being "Nightmare Moon!" The Princess who turned to a life of evil back in equestrai! How she got here is beyond me but I am guessing that Twilight somewhere along the way banished her to wherever we are at but apparently she has regained her strength and is back on the war path and I am also curious why Star Gazer brought me here! Maybe it is to fight and defeat her once and for all!

I go to push past Star Gazer but he put up his Scutum "shield constellation" and gave me that look that says "just trust me" so I take a step back, took a deep breath and put my hands at my sides giving him the "I'm listening look" back at him… *Okay let's hear what you have to say "Luna"*

*Okay Sunset Shimmer this isn't Nightmare Moon she has been banished that was the evil part of Princess Luna. Celestia's "sister" okay just take a closer look at Luna and see that she means you no harm we just caught her off guard because I brought us to her section of dreaming and to which she didn't know I was coming so yea… Anyways Luna I am sorry to intrude but we must fill Sunset Shimmer in on what's going on okay?!*

I say looking at Princess Luna who gave me a little look of concern but soon realized how serious of a look I had in my eyes to tell Sunset what was going on "but not the whole thing I told her with the look also…"

~Sunset Shimmer POV!~

I saw "Luna" and Star Gazer giving each other looks of both concern and understanding and I started to realize something while looking "Luna" over I felt a gentler feeling radiating from her being and felt that maybe I should give this a chance because something deep inside told me she is nicer and something has changed! I walk over to Luna 'still in Anthro Form' of course but slowly letting my guard down and I sit down by Luna to my surprise she gave me a gentle smile with a kind look in her eyes and I knew right then sitting there her eyes and mine looking at one another I felt that we could be friends maybe and great allies if such a bad occasion were to come 'doubtful but still!' She then reached over with a hoof and put it on my shoulder and I touched her hoof and I could see what was going on! The reason she was here was to monitor the dreams of the people here because of the magic that has been let into this world that is understandable and I kinda got that from Star Gazer in our dream date.. Also I seen that there was something else but it was behind a closed curtain and she didn't want me to see that and I was fine with that if she wanted me to know more she'd tell me she is a wise Princess after all I seen that too! All the times back in Poniville she helped Twilight and all the times she helped protected the citizens of Equestria and now she is watching 'with the help of Star Gazer' over people's dreams here in this universe! I let loose of her forehoof and gave her a gentle smile back and she nodded, looked to Star Gazer..

*I have filled Miss Sunset Shimmer on 'everything' that is happening.* She said to Star Gazer who just nodded so I just took that as it is so I am keeping my mouth shut and just listening..

*You see Luna we can trust her with this information plus I love her..*

*I can see that Star Gazer and I seen through her thoughts when she connected to mine that she loves you very much as well do take care of this one Sunset Shimmer he is more special than you realize!* Luna winks at Sunset sending a blush across mine and her face both!

*Now could you both do me a favor and leave my part of this realm it's not that I don't like company it's just that I cannot concentrate enough to extend my powers back to Equestria with distractions…* She says in a regal Princess kind of way… Me and Sunset bow and I take hold of her hand and we pop back into reality from the dream realm with Wild Berry standing at the foot of the bed tapping her foot awaiting impatiently as it looked…..


End file.
